1. Field of the Invention:
Conventional liquid manual dishwashing detergent compositions generally designed for use at slightly elevated temperatures essentially contain as their active constituents mixtures of synthetic anionic surfactants in quantities of from about 4 to about 60% by weight and, optionally, small quantities of nonionic surfactants, preferably alkanolamides, or amphoteric surfactants, such as betaines, for example as foam stabilizers, and also solvents, solubilizers, hydrotropic substances, perfumes and dyes, preservatives, viscosity regulators, pH regulators and electrolytes. For skin-care reasons, the pH value is in the range from about 5.5 to 8.0. In some cases, although not typically, the preparations may also contain small quantities of builders or complexing agents, such as hexametaphosphate or ethylenediaminetetraacetate, for use in areas where the water is of high mineral content. Preparations such as these are known, for example, from European Patent No. 36 625.
Conventional multipurpose cleaning preparations, i.e. preparations for cleaning various hard surfaces both in the home and in the institutional sector, preferably contain as their active components combinations of anionic and nonionic surfactants in a total quantity of from about 5 to about 15% by weight and also performance-enhancing builders in quantities of from about 0.1 to 5% by weight and, as organic polymers for improving the cleaning effect, polyethylene glycols corresponding to the general formula HO-(CH.sub.2 -CH.sub.2 -O).sub.n -H, where n may vary from 4,800 to 64,600. Preparations such as these are also blended with dyes and perfumes, electrolytes and viscosity regulators. Their pH value is preferably in the range from 8.5 to 11 because the cleaning power which, with these preparations, generally has to be developed at room temperature is generally better in alkaline medium than in neutral or acidic medium. Multipurpose cleaning preparations of the type herein are known, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,062 and from European Patent No. 9 193.
2. Discussion of Related Art:
Cleaning preparations containing an addition of corresponding performance-enhancing polymers are also described in German patent applications Nos. 29 13 049 and 35 12 535, of which the latter relates to multipurpose cleaning preparations, and wherein water-soluble polyethylene glycols having a molecular weight of from 3.times.10.sup.5 to 4.times.10.sup.6 and preferably from 5.times.10.sup.5 to 1.times.10.sup.6 have proved to be particularly suitable. The use of polymers such as these in cleaning preparations for hard surfaces is described in German Patent No. 28 40 463 (EP No. 9 193) and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,725.
According to the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,684 and European patent application No. 66 342, copolymers of monovinyl monomers, for example of styrene or vinyl methyl ether, with unsaturated dicarboxylic acids or anhydrides thereof, for example maleic acid, are used in multipurpose cleaning preparations. These polymers are said primarily to suppress the formation of streaks on hard surfaces.
In British patent application No. 2,104,091, ampholytic copolymers of anionic and cationic vinyl monomers are recommended for enhancing performance in surfactant formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,744 describes the use of water-soluble polymers, for example polysaccharides or xanthan gum, which are said both to increase the viscosity of the surfactants formulation and also to improve its cleaning power and foam behavior.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,456, which also relates to multipurpose cleaning preparations and comes closest to the present invention, additions of polymers, namely water-soluble cationic cellulose ethers having a molecular weight of 25,000 to 10,000,000, are recommended for improving the drainage of liquids on hard surfaces.